


One Short-Alternate episode (Multiple Fandom)

by MissZellah



Category: Lanfeust de Troy & Related Fandoms, Miraculous Ladybug, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, SheZow, Star Wars: Rebels, Zak Storm (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Episode, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Female Characters, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Trans Character, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissZellah/pseuds/MissZellah
Summary: Dans certains dessins animés, il y a toujours eu des fins qui ne se passe jamais comme on le pense au début du visionnage...Alors, voici les fins alternatifs de chacun de mes dessins animés préférés !Je prend en compte vos propositions ;)1- Lanfeust Quest: La grande panne.2- X





	One Short-Alternate episode (Multiple Fandom)

**AU de l'épisode Lanfeust Quest [La grande panne]**

**AU: Et si au lieu que Lanfeust se réveille après l'explosion de son médaillon, il reste inconscient pendant quelques mois ?**

**Si tu lis cette fanfiction grand frère, sache que je suis désolée xD**

* * *

"Réveille toi, bat toi ! Lanfeust !" 

Après une grande explosion qui explose par la suite plus loin du monde de Troy grâce au héro de la ville, le jeune adolescent était posé mou et inconscient dans les bras de son meilleure ami Troll, les bras suspendus en bas de son corps, levé du sol avec la tête qui repose contre le bras de celui-ci avec aucun signe de vie. 

Voyant que le jeune garçon ne bougeait pas, sa famille s'effondre à genoux par terre en larme, son meilleure ami fit de même, pleurant sur le corps presque sans vie du héro. Seul la remontée et la chute de sa poitrine soulage ses proches, il était encore en vie.

**Mais pour combien de temps ?**

Serrant plus fort contre lui-même son petit corps en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser d'avantage. Hebus lui murmure des mots pour inciter Lanfeust à se réveiller mais ça n'a aucun effet...Il reste immobile.

"Lanfeust je t'en supplie, réveille toi !"

Le médaillon tombe au sol à cause de la pression relâchée des mains de l'adolescent, les habitants de la ville regardent à l'intérieur du trou qu'avait créé le Troll en rattrapant Lanfeust évanoui dans les aires, l'horreur se révéla sur leurs visages en voyant leurs héro presque mort.

"Tu peux pas abandonner, on a tous besoin de toi, hors de question que tu meurs !" S'exprime Hebus.

Le Troll sauta à la surface tenant bien le jeune garçon dans ses bras en ayant ramassé le médaillon, il grogna envers les sages qui tenté d'approcher Lanfeust, personne n'avait le droit de toucher son meilleure ami sauf sa famille, c'est à cause des civils qu'ils l'ont presque perdu.

**Leurs fautes, pas celui de Lanfeust !**

"Hebus, pose Lanfeust par terre, il a besoin d'être vérifié !" Ordonne le sage Vascréant.

"Il y a rien à vérifier ! Il est entre la vie et la mort, vous le comprenez ?!" Grogna le troll.

"Si on ne fait rien, il pourrai ne pas se réveiller !" Lui répondit le sage.

"Comme si vous serviez à quelque chose..." Murmure celui-ci, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

"Hebus, il faut qu'on aide Lanfeust..laisse les le soigner.." Dit Cian.

Le troll grogne puis soupire, il donna le corps de son pote au capitaine de la garde, celui-ci fut surprit du léger poids du héro malgré le nombre incalculable de viande qu'il mange en moyenne par jours, le gamin ne prend pas un gramme ! Il marche vers la maison médical le plus proche d'Eckmul,, il regarda le visage paisible du jeune homme.

"S'il te plait mon garçon, reste avec nous..."

* * *

Des jours passent et la ville fût au courant du coma de leurs jeune héro de Troy...le village fût assez silencieuse. Peut être à cause du fait qu'il n'y avait plus de combat entre leurs champion et les pirates, les catastrophes que cause Lanfeust par habitude d'utiliser son médaillon de travers ou...

**Le fait de savoir qu'il soit maintenant dans un profond coma ?**

Le méchant de la ville fut lui aussi mit au courant sur l'état de l'enfant, à cause de son masque, ses coéquipiers ne pouvaient pas savoir l'expression de son visage..Il paraissait toujours neutre...Mais en faite, au profond de lui, un grand regret se pose au plus profond de son cœur ainsi que de la tristesse. Se levant de son trône, Thanos se téléporta pour regarder la ville en dessous de son vaisseau dragon, c'était trop calme...

**(C'est pas celui de Avenger xD)**

"Capitaine, on attaque la ville ?" Vient soudainement une voix féminine derrière lui. Il se retourne et vit sa coéquipière, il regarde ensuite encore les bâtiments du village.

"Non...je dois faire quelque chose d'important..." Il se téléporte.

Il arriva dans la maison médical pas loin de l'emplacement de son ennemi comateux.

Arrivant dans une salle blanche, il entendit des bruit de machine qui se rapproche de plus en plus à chaque pas qu'il fait. Il s'arrête finalement devant quelque chose devant lui dans une grande sale blanche. 

Son ennemie inconscient dans un lit relié par des machines médical.

Il regarde le visage paisible de Lanfeust, un sentiment de tristesse surgit en lui. Il regarde le rythme cardiaque de son ennemie, c'était neutre...Et heureusement. Il regarde autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir, il prit la main du garçon dans la sienne.

étrangement...Le garçon n'avait pas ses gants à ses mains comme d'habitude, il sait que cette accessoires lui sert pour bien contrôler ses pouvoirs mais pourquoi lui avoir enlevé ?

"Pourquoi tu ne te réveille pas ?" 

Aucune réponse.

Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, un sentiment étrange lui vint à l'esprit, pour lui, Lanfeust voulait se réveiller mais impossible, quelque chose le bloque ! Il réfléchit à une solution pour en être sûr, une idée lui vint en tête mais soupire d'agacement.

"J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça, ta de la chance que tu sois endormis cloporte car j'aurai pas la tête à entendre tes stupides remarques !" 

Il se concentra un maximum en serrant la main de Lanfeust, ses éclaires violets volent autours de lui par la puissance de son pouvoir et soudainement, son atmosphère devient noir.

* * *

Il se tenait dans un endroit plutôt sombre sans meubles ni lumières ni bruits ni de personnes. Il marcha plus loin dans l’espoir de voir quelque chose de clair.

Après ce qui semble être devenu des heures de marches, il vit finalement une grosse bulle jaune au loin, ressemblant au pouvoir du boulier du médaillon, il couru vers celle-ci et l’examine, il regarda le contenu et fut surprit de voir Lanfeust endormit dedans, il tapa sur le bouclier dans l’espoir de soit, casser celui-ci ou réveiller le gamin. 

"Bon sang, c'est pas l'heure de dormir cloporte !" 

Il prit son épée et frappe sur le bouclier avec, aucun effet, il grogne et continue puis un bout d'un moment, il arrêta, épuisé.

"Saleté de bouclier, j'ai jamais aimé ce pouvoir !" 

Il sursaute en voyant un bout du bouclier devenir noir, il tape dans celui-ci pour essayer de réveiller encore une fois Lanfeust.

"RÉVEILLE TOI CLOPORTE !" 

La couche noir continue son chemin autour de Lanfeust, Thanos sert son poing et reprend son épée et cette fois, il bat fortement la bulle. 

"N'OSE MÊME PAS MOURIR ! TU AS ENCORE PLEINS DE CHOSE A ACCOMPLIR, TOUT LE MONDE T'ATTEND, TU VAS VRAIMENT LAISSER TA FAMILLE SE NOYER DANS LES LARMES A CAUSE D'UNE FOUTU ERREUR !? NE LES LAISSE PAS, TU ES PLUS FORT QUE CA, RÉVEILLE TOI MAINTENANT !" 

La bulle devient complètement noir, le méchant laissa tomber son épée, sous le choque.

**Lanfeust était mort...**

* * *

**Fin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Roh je rigole !**

* * *

"Lanfeust..Tu m'entend ?" 

"Qui est-là ?" 

"Réveille toi mon grand, tu as besoin d'ouvrir tes yeux !" 

"Ou suis-je ?" 

"Tu verra après mais faut que tu ouvre les yeux.." 

Des iris bleues s'ouvrit, il fut complètement aveuglé par une salle blanche autour de lui sans rien pour décorer la pièce. Il regarda partout à la recherche de la voix qui lui avait parlé. 

"Lanfeust ?" 

Il sursaute et regarde derrière lui, il vit un homme se tenir debout en le regardant, portant un uniforme de sage avec l'emblème de Troy dessus, les cheveux blonds et violets, les yeux de la même couleurs. 

"Qui êtes vous ?" Demande Lanfeust perplexe.

"Je suis Méda, je suis la forme humaine du médaillon du Magoihamote" 

"Méda ?! Je..je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça !" 

"Tu n'as même pas essayé de comprendre comment je fonctionne !" Dit Méda en regardant Lanfeust avec ses bras croisés.

"Bah si, il faut dire la phrase et voi-AIE !" Se coupe Lanfeust en ayant reçu un coup dans la tête par Méda.

"Désolé, écoute Lanfeust, en se moment, tu es loin de la réalité..." 

Lanfeust se frotte la tête, confus par les propos de son ami.

"Quelle réalité ?" 

Méda soupire, ne voulant pas brusquer le jeune homme mais c'était pour son bien.

"Lanfeust..tu es mort..." 

...

...

...

...

"J'ai fais quoi encore ?!" Crie Lanfeust indigné.

Méda se fait tape le front avec sa main par la stupidité de son porteur devant lui.

"Non Lanfeust, je veux dire, tu es vraiment mort !" 

...

...

...

...

"QUOI ?! Non, c'est impossible, Méda...que s'est-il passé ?" Demande Lanfeust au bord des larmes.

"L'explosion au dessus de Troy t'a causé plus de dommage que prévu, ton corps n'a pas su tenir tes blessures et tu as succombé.." 

"Méda...je peux pas laisser ma famille, ils ont besoins de moi et la ville !" Pleure Lanfeust.

"Du calme mon grand, on va chercher une solution.."

* * *

"Comment ça il est mort ?! Dites moi que c'est une blague..?" Dit Cian d'une voix tremblante.

"Il a malheureusement succombé à ses blessures, il n'a pas pu survivre à une tel explosion.." Dit un médecin.

"Non, pas possible...il avait pas le droit..."

Cian s'effondra par terre en larme avec Cixi, la tenant dans ses bras, Hebus serrant les poings, se retenant de pleurer et Nicolede, la tête baissé regrettant ce qu'il s'est passé.

"On peux, le voir ? Lui dire, au revoir ?" Demande Cixi.

"Oui vous pouvez.."

La bande se dirigea vers la chambre du garçon, en arrivant, les machines étaient coupés, le corps du jeune homme encore couché donnant l’impression que celui-ci dormait simplement malgré son visage pale et sa poitrine, ne bougeant plus.

Cian ne perdit pas de temps avant de pleurer sur la poitrine de celui-ci, elle essaya d'utiliser son pouvoir de soins sur le jeune homme mais rien n'y fait..c'était déjà trop tard. Cixi prit la main de son petit frère dans la sienne en lâchant ses larmes, Hebus avait commencé à sangloter en silence et Nicolède mit sa mains sur le front de celui-ci, caressant avec son pousse, les mèches noirs du jeune homme.

Ce rappelant alors, les moments ou il avait déjà fait cela lorsque Lanfeust étant petit.

* * *

_**"Maitre Nicolède !"** _

_**L'homme se retourna de son livre vers le petit garçon de 6 ans devant lui, en larme et tremblant, son mode père prit le dessus immédiatement.** _

_**"Que ce passe t-il Lanfeust ?"** _

_**"J'ai..peur !"** _

_**Nicolède fut confus, il était presque minuit, les filles dormaient, le village aussi mais il semble que Lanfeust ne pouvait pas.** _

_**"De quoi tu as peur ?"** _

_**Il prit Lanfeust dans ses bras en se levant, regardant les yeux extrêmement bleu du jeune homme et les petits cheveux rouge et noir sur son crane.** _

_**"J'ai fais un cauchemar..J'ai rêvé d'un troll qui me mange tout cru !" S'exprima Lanfeust.** _

_**Nicolède sourit un peu amusé puis se dirige vers la chambre du jeune homme avec lui.** _

_**"Il n'y aucun troll ici Lanfeust, tu n'as rien à craindre et nous sommes là, ne t'en fais pas !"** _

_**Avant leurs rencontres avec Hebus, Lanfeust avait peur des trolls, craignant d'être dévoré, grogner dessus ou bien blessé par ceci mais aujourd'hui, il était plus émerveillé par eux que d'être terrifié.** _

_**"Je sais mais je veux plus dormir...Je peux dormir avec les filles ou avec vous ?!"** _

_**Il posa Lanfeust dans le lit et s'assoit sur un chaise à coté, Lanfeust trembla et tente de sortir des couvertures mais une mains l'arrête, se posant sur le front du garçon, le couchant immédiatement et doucement.** _

_**"Je vais rester avec toi, le temps que tu t'endorme"** _

_**"Non, rester avec moi jusqu'au lendemain..s'il vous plait..." Demande Lanfeust.** _

_**"D'accord, si tu veux"** _

_**Il caressa les cheveux du garçon avec son pouce, la mains sur le front du jeune homme, prenant son livre et racontant une histoire à celui-ci. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lanfeust s'endormit paisiblement, l'homme sourit et ferme le livre, il retire sa main puis se cale dans sa chaise et fini par s'endormir à son tour, surveillant son garçon en toute sécurité, n'ayant pas entendu Lanfeust dire "Papa".** _

_**Depuis ce moment, lorsque l'un de ses enfants faisait un cauchemar ou ne dormait pas, il était toujours la pour les endormir, il arrivait même que de temps en temps, ses 3 enfants dormait ensembles pour se réconforter.** _

* * *

"Je t'ai mis dans un bouclier pour te garder le plus longtemps possible, en vie.." Dit Méda à Lanfeust.

"Bah ça n'a pas servie à grand chose car je suis mort !" 

Méda le frappe sur la tête. 

"AIE !" 

"Tu as encore la possibilité de revenir à la vie..juste, ne t'agite pas, tu me fais confiance.." Dit Méda.

"D'accord mais...tu vas faire quoi ?" 

"Couche toi au sol et tu verra !"

Lanfeust fut surprit et rougit en ayant des arrières pensés assez gênante.

"Non, je vais pas faire ce que tu pense..." Dit Méda avec désespérance. 

"Ah, ça me rassure car je suis pas encore prêt pour ça !" 

"Je veux pas savoir Lanfeust..."

Lanfeust se couche par terre, Meda lui fait fermer ses yeux et ne fait plus attention à ce que fait celui-ci, faisant ce que Méda lui demanda de faire.

**Penser à ses amies..**

* * *

Toujours sous le choque, Thanos regarder la bulle encore violette devant lui, son ennemi avait osé abandonné devant lui ?

"Lanfeust...?"

Soudainement la bulle se fissure de tous les cotés jusqu’à ce détruire entièrement, faisant tomber le corps du jeune homme par terre, Lanfeust tousse et se réveille.

"Me...da..?" 

"Lanfeust ?'" 

Lanfeust s'assoit et regarde l'homme devant lui et fut surprit de voir Thanos le regarder jute plus loin, devant lui. 

"Nonos ? Tu es mort aussi ?" 

"Soit pas débile, non je me suis téléporter dans ta tête pour te réveiller !" S’énerve t-il.

"Tu peux faire ça ?" 

"Apparemment, oui, bref, il faut que tu te réveille dans la réalité, ça fait déjà 3 mois que tu es dans le coma !" 

"3 mois ?! Bon, au moins, j'aurai bien dormit...AIE !" Lanfeust se frotte au niveau du coup donné par Thanos.

"Arrête de dire des bêtises !" 

Lanfeust grogne et soupire puis se met d'accord avec Thanos pour l'aider à ce réveiller, il ferma encore les yeux, prend le bras de son ennemi et celui-ci se téléporte avec Lanfeust qui continua de penser fort à son réveille.

* * *

Cian s'était endormit contre Lanfeust à force de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps avec Cixi qui dormait également, tenant la main du garçon et Hebus avec leurs père, discutent hors la chambre avec le médecin.

Soudainement, la pression sur la main de la jeune brune serra, la jeune fille se réveille et regarde sa main. Elle vit que celle de Lanfeust s'était contracté contre la sienne, elle regarda la poitrine du garçon se gonfler et se dégonfler. 

"Lanfeust ?!" 

Cian se réveille en sursaut et regarde Cixi en étant alerté puis vit les yeux de son petit frère s'ouvrir.

"Ci...an...Ci...xi ?" 

"LANFEUST TU ES EN VIE !" 

Les deux jeunes filles lui sautent dessus, lui abordant une étreinte serré et soulagé de savoir qu'il allait bien.

"Doucement...vous serrez trop fort !" Se pleins Lanfeust.

"Pardon ! Mais tu étais..." Commence Cixi mais son frère la coupe.

"C'est une longue histoire mais je suis revenu et je vais très bien..." Sourit Lanfeust.

* * *

Après ce réveille particulièrement joyeux, la famille était de nouveau réunit, Lanfeust allait beaucoup mieux, continuant ses aventures dans sa ville avec Hébus en forme, il avait même remercié Thanos de l'avoir sauvé et aider pendant qu'il était inconscient même si celui-ci semblé ne rien comprendre à première vu mais dans son masque, il souri au gamin, content de le revoir sain et sauve !

Le soirs de son réveille, il parlait avec Méda de tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur lui et ses pouvoirs, même si Lanfeust était parfois dur à faire comprendre mais au moins, il pouvait apprendre vite les bases et au moins, son porteurs était toujours à l'écoute de ce qu'il se passé. 

Méda était fière de lui, sa famille aussi et Eckmul...

**Se tenait paisible avec lui.**

* * *

**FINI !**


End file.
